Hypoxia is a state of lower than normal tissue oxygen tension. Hypoxia and decreased supply of nutrients are the hallmarks of ischemia. Hypoxia and ischemia have been implicated in a host of human diseases, including cancer, heart disease, and neurological disorders. Additionally, organs and tissues which are obtained for transplantation frequently deteriorate due at least in part to hypoxia while being stored and transported for transplantation. Compositions and methods for treating hypoxia-associated diseases or conditions are needed. The present disclosure meets these needs.